And This is What happened
by Hotchocolate329
Summary: Skye is running away from someone. Why ? Can she hide forever? One-Shot story. Skye And Grant
1. Chapter 1

Another story of mine.

This is Not BETA. So any mistakes I am sorry. English is my Second Language.

This is from Skye's POV.

Disclaimer: - I Don't own Agent Of Shield. I write because if makes me so happy.

* * *

**And This is What happened**

I am Skye. 21 years old almost 22 now but for now lets say I am 22 ok. I am running away from 6'4, dark, handsome typical male body. Whenever I am around this typical male my knees give up and oh my ! His muscular body, ok you do not need to know that, details are only for me. Now where was I, oh right! I am running actually not running I am sort of avoiding my S.O. You know why of course not, because I did not tell you guys. I mean come on he is giving me this look as if to eat me alive and I feel like butter, my knees go weak and I almost fell one day. Ok not funny.

_This is what happened. My boss Agent Couslon called us, the team for a meeting about the next mission. So here we were standing around the table as usual Agent _Couslon _then Agent May our pilot, then Agent FitzSimmon ok its Agent Fitz and Agent Simmon they are like twins, like they are glued inseparable but believe me they are not twins if they were kill me now. _

_Ok back to the story. Yes Simmon is my best friend, the sister I always wanted. Fitz of course who can avoid his company. He is my other brother sort of best friend like my buddy Agent Skye that's me ok ok I might not be an Agent YET. Then him Grant freaking Ward my S.O._

_So as I was saying we were standing Agent Couslon paired me with Grant, he and May will be looking some blah blah where FitzSimmon will be looking after I don't know what. When Couslon said Grant and I have to pair I saw the biggest smile I have seen in Grant's face only to disappear when others looked at him I swear I saw him smile like Christmas came in November. Then he winked at me I was like what the ? Then he smiled oh my I turned myself into butter. Then suddenly I felt like I am loosing balance, I almost fell only to Grant freaking Ward to catch me and holding me in his embrace, wow not that I am complaining but come on we are at a meeting. _

_Then Simmon started to worry and I said I have not had any food for the day may be because of that then here I was trying to avoid the biggest human wall Grant, volunteered to make me some snack before we land. Thank god I was seated if not I will surely will fall again. Then we were on a mission._

* * *

So yes that was one day. Ok I might like him as more than a friend more than, but I was scared, that I was not good enough for him so best method was avoid him at all cost. If it was possible. For god sake he is my S.O we have training sessions we do push up together, I have seen him with all sweaty T-shirts like...hmmmm yes I have also seen him shirtless once. Wow he is definitely a MAN yap no doubts.

My S.O is the best trainer you can have I know that but whenever looks at me like that I can't breath I can't stand mostly I can't think straight, but yes I am also falling for him. It has been two freaking weeks I have started avoiding him. Sometimes I forcefully spend my day in the lab with FitzSimmon believe me I love these two but as Grant always say they do not speak English. I am bored to death but have no choice if Grant finds me alone. he will try talking to me then I will fall again. Come on how many times a girl can fall in front of a guy.

Some days I spend the day with May at pilot cabin I hope that is what it is called, fine I have tried to spend the day with Agent May but she never allows me. My next option was Agent Couslon who never allows his time unnecessary so I had no option than sleeping. So yes you guessed right I sleep at least pretend to sleep most of the day if I am not forced to do my trainings.

As time passed Couslon noticed my change not that others did not notice they just pretend not to notice. I was sure I am crazy because you know what my boss Couslon said.

"_Skye you know I can read peoples' minds. I knew Agent Ward for some time so all I can say just don't be afraid he is a great guy, though he pretends all macho, firm, strictly mission Agent he is also a great guy I can say, just go for it Skye. Don't be scared, life it too short to worry and think. So don't waste it all right,"_

"_I'm sorry Sir I have no idea.."_

"_Skye you and I both know that, you are very well aware what I just told, so think about it. Don't worry. We all are here for you. Now shoo get out from my office."_

Just like that Agent Couslon kicked me out of his cabin. I knew Grant liked me and I liked him but I never gave him a chance to talk to me I always run away scared.

* * *

One day I was in the lab with Simmon. You know what she said. Sorry I should stop asking that right? Ok ok Simmon who I thought was my best friend my sister she also said that I should just go for it. I asked to go for what? Yeah yeah I knew what she meant but come on.

Then she gave me a frustrated look and I found myself dragged from the lab. She kicked out me from the lab and Fitz he was like scared for his life he didn't say anything nor he did anything.

* * *

After that I had no idea what to do where to go. I could not go to Couslon, May or not the lab. So here I am in my Bunk and got a text from Simmon saying she wants to talk to me so I headed down to the lab. This was what happened.

_Simmon gave me a cheeky smile and dragged Fitz with her saying she has a surprise for Fitz and she gave him a kiss yep you read right Simmon and Fitz I mean they were obviously being more than friends but now it was official in front of me._

_I knew Fitz froze then I hugged them and gave my wishes. Then I thought, what she wanted from me? She smiled and said sorry and locked me inside the lab. I yelled at her she said she is sorry and she wanted all the details . When I asked what details she waived and both of them left me here in the freaking lab._

_Then I heard that voice. I stopped breathing. I knew I was gonna die soon either lack of oxygen or from embarrassment of falling all the time. Grant Handsome Ward is standing next to me in the lab only me and him locked, no way out since secret code is with my so called best buddies. _

_Here we go again my knees started giving up when I try to hold on to the table Grant my knight in shining armour to the rescue, he is standing next to me holding so close god he smells like Hmmm it is surely illegal to smell like so Masculine so Manly what ever. I found my hands gone auto pilot it has found all the way around his neck. _

_We were facing each other he is so tall I feel like a dwarf wow he is so muscular. He smiles at me._

"_Are you purposely falling when I am around Rookie. You know if you wanted me to carry you just had to tell me I would have done it in a heart beat." He smiled which makes me even weaker._

_Then I gain strength pulled out of him. _

"_I am not a damsel distress always need rescue Grant and you know it." I said._

_He smiles at me. "Skye for weeks I tried to talk to you but you kept avoiding me. I have no idea why you are running from me. Please you need to tell what did I do? Because as far as I know we were in good terms until a few days ago you suddenly avoid me. Please Skye talk to me." He pleaded. _

_I could not see him so sad and blank because of me. I knew he liked me so am I why can't we just admit it._

"_Grant I." I sighed. He took my hands encourage me to talk. When he knew I wouldn't he began._

"_Skye you &__ already know that something changed between us past few weeks. I really want to know what you think about me, think about us. I mean I see you more than my partner, more than a friend and I like to be more than S.O to you Skye. If you are ready, I like to have US together. Later I started to fall for you. I have feelings for you Skye. There I said it. Rookie?"_

_OH MY GOD OH MY GOD kill me kill me now. I have no place to hide. Do I. Awww he is so romantic Skye get a grip this guy just admitted he likes you like likes you likes you. Talk you silly girl my mind was yelling at me._

_I tried to speak but no words came. So Grant laughed a little which made me annoyed. Then he saw I got upset._

"_Is my Rookie speechless, I thought you had a non stop mouth so I made you speechless huh. I like it."_

_He kissed me Oh my I knew my knees my poor knees going on an on weak. I was paralysed but yes I kissed him back. Yes you read right I Skye kissed back my S.O Grant. He tried to pull away but being me, I pulled him back roughly and making my territory_ I softly_ bit his lip. He said ouch._

_We were grinning like fools then it reminded that I did not tell him how I feel._

"_Grant I like you too. The Reason I ran I mean I avoided...hmmm... whenever you give me that look my knees go weak that was the reason I almost fell during the mission briefing that day not because I was feeling dizzy. It was all your fault. You know I like you too, more than a friend and I do have feeling for you too. I mean even after Couslon told me I was scared to give us a chance that I might not good enough for you but later I just… it was hard to spend time without you around . So yes I kept myself busy around others, but now I see that Simmon and I will have a long heart to heart about the trust."_

_Grant gave me a look. "Ok alright I am not gonna do anything to Simmon. Fine happy?'_

"_So are we a couple now?" I asked him._

"_What do you think Rookie?" He said again capturing me to a mind blowing kissed and kissed kissed. You know after that._

So just like that Skye and Grant admitted feeling for each other. Yes then we started dating Couslon, May and of course my bested buddies FitzSimmon all congrats us. Just like that I found total happiness with my S.O now my soul mate my boyfriend my boy toy. Yes I can call him whatever I want because he is all mine and I am all his.

Me Skye 22 years old hacker now in love with the S.O Agent Grant Ward. Lived Happily Ever after. That is my story for now.

Bye.

* * *

THE END.

Thanks and please R&R. I hope everyone enjoyed it.


	2. Author's Note

Hello everyone.

I am sorry you guys must have got few mails for the same story. I had trouble with my internet connection. Now I have posted it I got the confirmation mails too.

Yes I got a very nice review for the first time bit harsh I understand. It was fault.

Sorry if I troubled anyone. Mistakes do happen. Sorry again.


End file.
